


Baby Powercut

by Bitch_Bot



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kids, Sleepovers, frank is 4 maybe?, gerards 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_Bot/pseuds/Bitch_Bot
Summary: Theyre just kids, its supposed to be cute. Powercuts are scary?I originally wrote this in 2011. It was very bad so I completely changed it. I also havent written anything since 2012.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Baby Powercut

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011 on another site. I am shocked that I'm writing again.

Gerard was sat on the basement floor drawing his favourite superheroes. His little brother Mikey went to a sleepover last night and his mom said he’d be gone all day. The sound of the doorbell briefly distracted Gerard from his careful colouring and he could hear his mom was talking to someone quietly at the top of the basement stairs. His curiosity got the better of him and he crept up to the door and peeked up to see who was there. Gerard didn’t recognize the lady that was stood just inside the door but she looked scared. Gerard thought maybe it was because there was a storm an she didn’t like the sound of the thunder. He knows Mikey sometimes gets really scared by it too. Gerard didn’t know the lady so he went back to his colouring, trying to remember which yellow crayon was the one he had been using.

“Gerard, sweetie” his mom came down the stairs “we’ve got company for the day.” 

Behind his mom was a small boy. Gerard saw that the boys hair was wet and he was shivering, even with the blanket he had wrapped around him. Gerard thought the boy looked sad, but he’d be sad too if he was as cold and wet as the boy looked.

“This is Frank, his mom had to go and sort some things out today. I thought since Mikey isn’t here you’d like to have him around.”

Neither of the boys moved or said anything.

“Why don’t I put a movie on for you two?” Gerards mom suggested. “How about The Lion King?” She didn’t give them much of a chance to agree or disagree before she was turning on the tv. “I’ll be just upstairs in the kitchen if either of you need me.” Gerards mom seemed to be talking to Frank more than Gerard before she turned to go upstairs. 

Both boys sat quietly while the movie played. Frank was sat in the bean bag chair and Gerard on the floor drawing still. Sometimes Gerard stopped what he was doing to watch a particular scene. Frank made a noise now and then, mostly a sniffle, but he giggled at some of the funny parts. By the time `hakuna matata` was playing Gerard had given up on his drawing and was watching the movie and singing along as best he could but there were some funny words in the song. 

Timone and Pumba were convincing Simba to try some bugs when Frank spoke for the first time. “Eww.” He said quietly.

“Slimy, yet satisfying” Gerard replied with a giggle.

“Food shouldn’t be slimy, you can’t eat slime!” Frank argued.  
“But it’s not slime, its bugs.”

“Yeah, but you can’t eat bugs either”

Gerard realised that frank had a point there.

“But animals can eat bugs.” Gerard slowly realised. “and they're all animals so its fine.”

“I'm glad I'm not an animal then. Slimy bugs don’t look tasty.” Frank was becoming more interested in the conversation.

“What about the crunchy ones? They might be like chips!” 

“Maybe. I think real chips would taste better.” The two sat quietly for a while before Frank continued “Id rather be a ninja turtle, they get to eat pizza!”

“No way! They have to live in the sewers, its stinky in there”

“I bet the bugs are stink-“ Frank stopped mid-sentence only to let out a scream as the room suddenly became very dark and quiet. 

Gerard didn’t know what had happened but he could hear Frank was starting to cry. “Don’t cry Frankie, the lights just went out.”

“I can’t see!” Frank sounded very scared. “It’s so dark, why did the lights go out?”

“I don’t know, my mom will fix it though.”

“I'm scared. I can’t see anything.” Frank was crying loudly by now. “Are you still here Gee?”

“I'm here Frankie.” Gerard made his way over to the bean bag and hugged Frank like he did when Mikey got scared of the storms. 

“Gee, what if the monsters get me?”

“There are no monsters in my basement, they’re not allowed here. It’s the safest place ever!” Gerard patted Franks hair and let him know that the dark wouldn’t hurt him. This helped Frank. His sobbing slowed to sniffles and he stopped shaking.

There was suddenly a loud sound getting closer and closer. Like thunder but definitely coming from inside the house not outside. Frank screamed and hid under the blanket that he had almost completely discarded until now. Gerard sat frozen in place, his mind rushing through a list of monsters that could be approaching. Whatever was making the sound was coming down the stairs to the basement. 

The sound slowed and light began to fill the room. “Gerard? Frank? Are you two ok down here?” 

Gerard realised the sound that had scared himself and Frank so much was just his mom rushing to them with a flashlight. She stopped and took in the image of her son comforting his new friend and relaxed a little. 

“Frank doesn’t like the dark, but I told him that monsters aren’t allowed in the basement.”

“You’re right, but how about we go upstairs? I was just making lunch for you two.” Gerards mom led the two up the stairs into the dimly lit kitchen. “I lit all the candles I could find so we can see while the lights are out.”

Gerard took franks hand and they sat at the table which was lit up by 5 or 6 candles flickering and there were plenty more across the room. As they ate, Gerard and Frank chattered about how much better a sandwich was than worms or beetles. It didn’t even take that long for the power to come back on. 

The two spent the rest of the day watching tv and Gerard showed Frank his drawings from the morning. This led to them talking about their favourite superheroes and eventually playing and making up their own superheroes. 

“And then instead of just teleporting, I can move to another time!” Frank jumped around with excitement as Gerard continued to describe the bad guy that was trying to end the world. They were only interrupted when the front door opened and Franks mom walked in.

Frank stayed the whole day. His mom was there too, talking to Gerards mom quietly all day. Gerards mom picked up Mikey from his sleepover before they all had dinner together. Mikey quickly took to Frank and the three boys played for a while longer before they all started to get sleepy. Gerard and Franks moms came to find them.

“We’ve been thinking,” Gerards mom started. “We want to have a sleepover tonight, are you ok with that?”

“It means you’re going to have to stay here as well, Frank” His mom added.

“REALLY?!” Frank had never had a sleepover before but he was really excited at the thought of one.

“Yeah, we can make a pillow fort!” Gerard said as he and Mikey started collecting the best materials for their fort.

The five of them spent the evening in the basement sitting in their fort watching movies. Mikey was the first to fall asleep, shortly followed by Frank, but Gerard didn’t manage to stay awake much longer. Their moms fell asleep on the couch while the movie continued to play.


End file.
